rage_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexes
Hexes A hex is a powerful sustained curse that saps strength from your enemy, opponents affected by a hex have their abilities progressively drained increasing by 1 each round the hex is maintained. Maintaining a Hex requires a minor action and although line of sight is needed to establish a HEX it is not needed to maintain it. If you move out of range the hex does not disappear but cannot be increased until you return to range, The hex still needs to be maintained when out of range. If the caster is taken out then the hex ends. Ashes to Ashes Hex This hex involves the crushed ashes of cremated bones, it is mixed with belladonna and ground into a fine powder, it is then cast at the enemy in a cloud. Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Lower Fire resist and to Hit Dust to Dust Hex This hex involves the fine dust of a dessert dehydrated and ground until it turns into a clinking choking cloud, it is baked into a small clay pot and thrown at the feet of the enemy. Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Lower Earth resist and Damage Bad Blood Hex The bad blood hex involves the blood of an ox mixed with snake venom and placed in a glass vial with a rusting nail in it, The potion is poured onto the ground where the liquid snakes towards the target on its own. Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Lower Water resist and DR Stonejoint Hex The stonejoint hex involves two metal rods that are tempered by a lightning strike, They are then soaked in a type of acid and clashed together shattering the pieces at your target. Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Lower Air resist and AC Twilight Hex The twilight hex involves the soot from a candle snuffed with a silk handkerchief, the handkerchief is then ground up and rolled into incense, it gives of a thick black smoke that carries the darkness to your target. Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Lower Soul saves and Shadow Resist Glaring Hex The glaring hex involves a hollow animal skull with a candle lit inside it, The skull has to be polished to be as white and shiny as possible, the light cast from the eyes forms a beam that hit your target. Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Lower Reflex saves and Light Resist Virulent Hex The virulent hex requires a spider soaked in snake venom and placed into a velvet bag, the bag is then thrown at the feet of your target and the spider will reanimate and carry the hex to your target. Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Lower Body saves and Poison Resist Heartfire Hex The heartfire hex requires a treated piece of heart soaked in soot infused oil that is attached to a chain and burned at your target. Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Damage on action, Drain divine power Confounding Hex The confounding hex involves a series of 7 secret herbs that create an unguent you use to paint an arrow facing your target Range: 1 per rank Save/Defence: Mind save DC 10 + skill Impose opposed check vs school to cast, Drain arcane power